The Lost World : Book 1
by TheRPGLPer
Summary: The dark story that revolves around a man whose lost his memory and wakes up on a land in the middle of nowhere.


**CHAPTER I - NEW LAND, NO MEMORY**

I wake up confused. I'm sailing down in a wooded boat with land faintly in sight. I try to rise up and I immediately fall over the side, facing the water. But there is something strange about this water. It's a light blue color. I sit and think. Ocean. I'm in an ocean. I finally sit up in the boat. Still dizzy and confused, I look in all directions. I have an island in front of me, where I am headed. Everywhere else however, ocean. Nothing but water. "What happened," I said, "where am I?"

I lay back in the boat and try to scroll through my memories. I tried to remember for 20 minutes but nothing comes to mind. Nothing. I have absolutely no memory of anything. What was my name? Where was I from? What am I doing here? So many questions scroll through my mind. I can't remember anything. Nothing at all. I rise back up and notice a bag in the boat. I grab the bag and immediately, I see a name on the bag.

"Tom." The bag had the name "Tom."

I open it out of curiousity and I find several items and tools that may help me answer my questions. I find an old rusted iron axe, some food, some water, and a note. A note that will scar me for life.

_"My son, I am sorry for having to do this, but I must for your own protection. By time you read this, I hope you have already landed on the island. I have provided you with food, water, and some tools. Upon landing in the desert, I want you to walk north of the shore until you reach a local village. There, all of your questions will be answered._

_P.S. Never travel at night._

_ -Your Dad_

I was shocked at this note. My dad sent me here, but why? Only two of my questions were answered. I know my name and I know what I am doing here. But what did he mean by "don't travel during night?" I look up and notice that it is already mid-afternoon.

I lie back in the boat to ponder my thoughts. What do I need to do when I get to that village? What do I do when it starts to get dark? I'm sitting here running through countless questions in my head, then I notice something sparkle in the bag. I reach in and grab a book called _Complete Survival Guide _with an engraved pendant with the engraved symbols: Χρησιμοποιήστε αυτό το κόσμημα για να σας προστατεύσει από τους κινδύνους της νύχτας.

I had no idea what it said. I picked it up to identify what it could be, and the symbols "rearranged" and became clear.

"Use this pendant to protect you from the dangers of the night."

Without thinking that I just transcribed a language I have never seen before, I put on the pendant. I pick up the book and open it. I instantly notice that the book was in the same language and I could only read a few select words. Words that could save my life.

"Βασικά στοιχεία για την επιβίωση: ένα τσεκούρι, σκαπάνη, σπαθί, φτυάρι, και ένα καταφύγιο," which transcribed to, "Basics for survival: an axe, pickax, sword, shovel, and a shelter."

I couldn't help but notice it was almost dusk and I sill haven't landed on the shore. "Maybe I can just sleep in the boat for one night." I thought to myself.

It could work. I lie back in the boat and try to sleep. I lay there, scrolling my thoughts for about an hour, then the boat starts rumbling and shaking. I instantly start to panic and the boat crashed and crumbled. I fall and land in the wet, soft sand.

I raise up and slipped in my pack. Face-down in the sand, I picked up the pack and search through the contents again. Some food, water, the book, some sticks, some flint, and an old rusty iron axe. "With the axe, I can probably cut wood off trees and make a sword, shovel, and pickax with the sticks. I could maybe get some stone and try to strike a fire with the flint I have." I thought to myself while scrolling my thought with all the things I can create and what tools I can make. I walk around the sand looking for trees I could cut down.

Nothing. Nothing but desert. As far as I can see, I see sand and cacti. "Cacti has water." I said to myself. I had a water source, but no wood. I think back to what that note said. It said to go north, to a local village. Maybe this village has trees or is at least out of the desert. But, which way is north? I look for the sunset, which is to my right. That would mean north is behind me. I turn around and start venturing along the shoreline with the heavy pack on my back.

While I am walking, I start scrolling through my thoughts again. What's going to happen when I get to the village? Who am I going to talk to? What's going to happen at night if I can't make a shelter? As I am walking, I start to notice dark shadows to my right. I look and then I see trees. Very faint in the distance, it could take a good hour to walk there. "Maybe I should just walk there and chop some wood. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll continue my walk to the village in the morning." I thought to myself.

As I am walking, I start to feel the sure sign of hunger. I stop, open the pack, and see that there is only a few bags of chips and some canned food. I take a bag, open it, and instantly I am flooded with the aroma of nacho cheese. My favorite. However, I start thinking to myself, "If this is all I have, I should make a spear for hunting food."

After finishing a snack that left me only slightly hungry, I continue my trek to the distance forest. It may not be so easy, however. I notice the land slowly getting darker and darker as the sun goes down. I should probably hurry, as I still don't know what dangers lurk in the dark. I don't even know how to use this pendant around my neck.

As I get closer to the forest, I couldn't help but to notice the sounds of the forest were disappearing. All the birds that were singing, all of the chirps of crickets and the croaks of frogs were all gone. Everything was going silent, then night fell when I had arrived at the forest.

I hurry with my axe and start swinging on every tree until I had a substantial amount of wood. I then start to look around and I see a group of trees with a canopy that hung over. "That would be perfect for a shelter." I run over there as fast as I can, only to be stopped by a piece of stone that tripped me. As I got up, I turn around to pick up the stone, then continue running for the tree canopy.

When I finally got there, I place some wood for a fire. Once I arranged it perfectly, not to catch the tree on fire, I take the flint out of the bag, and I take the stone I picked up, struck them together, and lit the fire. I then lie down in a soft pile of leaves, and I go to sleep. Not knowing that I would have the worst nightmares of my life.


End file.
